


this is when the feeling sinks in

by michiko (afire)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, fluff?, this didn't turn out like i expected it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/michiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a store clerk and oh shit I just spotted my ex please let me hide behind your desk-thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is when the feeling sinks in

**Author's Note:**

> for axollo on tumblr, because she asked

Percy didn't think buying milk would be this difficult. He was visiting his Mom and she was baking cookies but had run out of milk, therefore sending him down to the store to get a liter. What she didn't specify was which type she needed. There was whole milk, soy milk, fat-free milk, and even 2% milk. What even was 2% milk? Who would want to buy milk that was only 2% milk? What was the other 98%? Water?

He was dithering in the dairy aisle, eyes flickering back and forth between the 4 different types of milk. Percy finally decided on the whole milk, at least it sounded like it was actually 100% milk. He stopped by the candy aisle on the way to the counter, the carton under his left arm as he used his right to snag a bag of blue chocolates.

Percy whistled the jingle from the fish and chips commercial as he slid into queue behind a balding old man that was clutching at a copy of the night paper. He was just getting to the front when the jingling of the bell at the door caught his attention, Percy glanced up, interested to see who it was that did their shopping at 8pm. 

2 seconds later he jerked to attention, eyes wide and looking around frantically for a place to hide. The aisles weren't tall enough to hide his stature, and frankly speaking, he didn't want to be caught crouched in the middle of the aisle by the one person he didn't ever want to see again. Percy put his milk and bag of chocolates on the counter, shooting the girl manning the station an apologetic grin before scooting behind her and crouching down, waving frantically at her to stop staring at him dammit he was trying to hide.

When he heard her voice, Percy shut his eyes tightly and hoped to whatever god there was out there that the girl at the counter didn't ask her to call the police because there was a weirdo in the building. Thankfully she left after buying whatever it was that she bought, and Percy could breathe a sigh of relief before standing up and bracing his arms against the counter.

" Would you like to explain what that was all about?", the girl demanded, and Percy looked up, blinking at her. It was the first time he actually looked at her properly since he walked into the store, and he couldn't help but think that her eyes were grey, startlingly so. 

" I uh, that was my uh, my ex.", he said sheepishly, " it uh, wouldn’t be a good idea for her to see me."

The girl raised an eyebrow, looking for all the world like she wasn't impressed with his explanation at all. Percy was prepared to launch into the entire story of how they broke up and all the gory details but she just shook her head and scanned his items.

" Hey uh, so. I, uh."

"Spit it out.", she said, and Percy would swear she was smirking. 

" Since I inconvenienced you and all, would you like to uh, come over for dinner?", he figured since his Mom was cooking, it was worth a shot, and she seemed like a girl that his mother would like.

" It just so happens my shift finishes right now,", she grinned, stepping out from behind the counter. "You'd have to tell me your name first though, I'm not supposed to follow strangers home. "

" Percy Jackson.", he said almost immediately, blushing a little at his forwardness.

She laughed as she waved at the guy that was walking in to take the next shift, leaning against the door so that she was facing him for a split second before turning to walk out.

" Annabeth Chase. "


End file.
